Currently, shoppers need to manually push a shopping cart to walk when shopping in a supermarket. However, it is not convenient for the shopper to take care of his/her shopping cart when carefully picking a wide variety of goods. Such inconvenience is more severe for certain specific circumstances or specific people. For example, it is not easy for an elder shopper to push the shopping cart with lots of goods and meanwhile to control translation and steering of the shopping cart flexibly, and his body may be injured without much attention. It is thus desired to improve the existing shopping cart, in order to improve shopping experience and enhance safety in specific shopping scenarios.